The Shower
by Cicera
Summary: Sometimes you have to get dirty before you get clean.


The Shower

* * *

Okay, fair warning this PWP (like zero plot, not a bunny in sight) I think I've projected my own lack of sex onto these wonderful characters and its 4 AM so if you're not 18+ skip ALL OF IT. Blanket disclaimer for this story, lots of explicitness, and of course I don't own these lovely characters.

Sometimes you have to get dirty before you get clean.

* * *

Kagome was eyeing the time nervously.

Here she was lying on top of her boyfriend in the middle of the night, horny, and she couldn't even have sex.

Damn her friends for showing up on the same weekend as her boyfriend. Granted, she loved her friends, but right now she wanted to love her boyfriend, loudly.

_'Three weeks away from graduation and I can't even get laid.'_

Kagome wiggled to look up at Inuyasha. His sleeping face was so angelic, however, she preferred his smirk as he made her beg. He always made her beg, always made her feel like she found heaven.

She clenched her thighs as her eyes zeroed in on his lips. He could do incredible things with those lips and all she wanted was to feel them. Inuyasha always teased her with butterfly kisses, just to give her a preview of what he was going to do later. Kagome's heart started to race as she thought of him pounding her mercilessly, or his tongue licking her pussy and her juices dripping down his face. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of him sucking onto her clit and not letting go until she was shaking from her orgasm.

Kagome was horny.

Hell right now she could get off on his knee, and she was crazy enough to try it. Kagome was so wrapped in trying to rouse him, she failed to notice the flickers of Inuyasha's ears.

"K'gome" Inuyasha murmured sleepily. His nose was buried in her hair and as he inhaled deeply Inuyasha was smacked in the face with Kagome's arousal. One golden eye popped open, staring at a wide-eyed innocent looking Kagome chewing her lip.

Inuyasha wanted to roll on top and pound Kagome away until Kingdom come. But last night, his little hellcat wore him out. The alcohol and the dancing actually left him spent and he wanted to hold her a little longer before the sun came up. Now he'd be lying if he said he wasn't horny, but he was sleepy.

"Whadda want Kags" he yawned.

Without saying a word, Kagome climbed off Inuyasha and the bed and pulled him out.

"Oi, wom-"

"Shhh" Kagome whispered and Inuyasha silently complied. They stepped over their sleeping friends quietly. Ushering them both out her room, Kagome grabbed a towel as they walked towards the bathroom.

Kagome quickly locked the door and turned the shower on before turning towards her prey. She quickly removed what little clothes they both had on before pushing a half awake hanyou under the warm spray of water. Inuyasha remained silent, willing to indulge in the antics of his girlfriend. Kagome pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss and he responded, his own arousal becoming evident. Kagome's fingers found one of his ears, and as she rubbed its base she sought out his erection. As her fingers lightly traced his growing cock, Inuyasha moaned into the kiss. Kagome smiled, she had him where she wanted. As Kagome pulled away from the kiss, she bit his lip effectively silencing his protests. Her lips moved carefully and expertly down his body, stopping to lick and nip as his collarbone. Inuyasha jerked his hips in appreciation. As Kagome descended further down his body, tracing every curve and dip, Inuyasha cupped her breast, tweaking her nipples as she went. Only further causing her pussy to swell with need, her need leaking out and down her leg.

Kagome was willing to hold out to get her fix.

Kagome engulfed him. There were no anticipatory licks, or nips, Kagome swallowed him whole. Inuyasha let out a hiss of pleasure at the feel of her warm wet mouth on him. He could feel the back of her throat and his fingers found purchase her in her raven locks. Inuyasha looked down only to see the sexiest thing ever. There Kagome was on her knees, wide blue eyes staring up at him, as he was balls deep down her throat.

"Fuck." He rasped, as Kagome's head and hands bobbed and twisted up and down his shaft. Inuyasha was having a hard time concentrating, his head spinning with pleasure. Normally, he was fucking her face by this point, watching as tears streamed down her face from the brunt-ness of his thrusts, but this time he let her take over. Kagome's tongue twirled at the top his cock and he gripped her scalp, she was sending him head first into his orgasm and he did nothing to stop her. Kagome began to graze her nails up and down his thighs, further pushing Inuyasha towards his release. With her right hand, she played delicately with his sack as she dug her fingers into his ass cheek. Inuyasha arched forward as he spilled his seed down her throat, his cock twitched as she continued to suck him dry.

"K'gome" Inuyasha moaned out, his fingers pulling gently on her head, trying to get her to release him. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, realizing then he had closed them. Her blue eyes held a tint of mischief to them and he pulled her upwards quickly descending his lips on hers. He let her have her moment of control, but he always demanded her submission in the end. As Inuyasha kissed her, his fingers began working her pussy lips, his primary focus was to make her beg. His fingers rubbed and probed her clit and entrance, and Kagome arched in response, trying to get his fingers deeper inside. Inuyasha kept them low enough so she got no more than he wanted her too.

"Please daddy" Kagome moaned between kisses as she pressed her boobs against him, her nipples sending intense bolts of pleasure through her body. "Don't make me beg" she purred. Inuyasha's cock hardened at her words.

"Say it again."

"Please" Kagome arched her chest, gripping his shoulders. "Daddy" She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Inuyasha gripped her hips as he lifted her above his cock, aligning her entranced with his tip. Kagome closed her eyes in anticipation, her heart thrumming in her chest, and her core dripping with need.

"Look at me" Inuyasha said firmly. Kagome looked at him, her lip trembling, "Say it again".

"Daddy" Kagome whispered, looking him dead in the eye, her need of him desperate. Inuyasha pulled her down, and they moaned as he sheathed himself inside her. He didn't stop until he was all the way in, stretching her to her max, all the while never breaking eye contact. The water was long forgotten, and Inuyasha lifted her slowly, revealing inch by inch of his cock, before sliding her back down.

"Please, stop teasing me." Kagome moaned, she lolled her head back as her body shook. Inuyasha hardened more at her exposed neck, and his lips found solace on her skin. He licked her neck gently before sucking on her pulse point. Kagome let out a squeal of pleasure as he adjusted her hips, allowing her to ride him as she pleased. It didn't take long before Kagome was shaking from her orgasm, her mouth opened in a silent scream. She was wetter than before and incapable of riding him. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat as he pushed her up against the shower wall before pounding into her dripping snatch. Kagome held on for dear life as he shattered her world and put it back together. She held onto him as his lips nipped and licked at her neck, causing her walls to spasm around his cock.

"Shit, Kags." Inuyasha moaned breathlessly, how she managed to coax him into fucking her in the shower he'd never know. But damn him if he wasn't going to give her everything she wanted. "I fucking love you." Inuyasha said, his lips descending on hers, Kagome's heart soared at those words, as her head was dizzy with pleasure.

"Please, Inu…I wanna come" Kagome gasped between her moans. He was pushing her past her limits of logical thought. Inuyasha spread her legs in his hands, allowing him to penetrate her further. Kagome's body clenched at the new depth, her walls gripping him as her released swept over her. Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pushed past her orgasm, seeking his, his pubic bone pressing against her causing her orgasm to linger as he came.

"Fuck baby" Inuyasha murmured against her neck, letting her legs rest around his hips. They held each other a moment longer before detangling their limbs.

Inuyasha yawned.

"Still tired." Kagome said, looking up at him sheepishly the realization of what she did crashing down on her.

"Yeah, some hellcat I know is trying to wear me out. Inuyasha said, smirking at her as he started to lather her with soap.

"Well…I love you too" Kagome said blushing.

"Come here kitten." Inuyasha pulled her in for a kiss, his hands coming down to cup her ass. "How about one more round before we have to get out neh." Inuyasha wiggled his eyebrows, making Kagome laugh.

Kagome rubbed his ear as he lifted her up, she gasped when she felt his length brush her swollen core.

_'No way were Sango and Miroku going to take warm showers, cause this could take a while'_


End file.
